gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Drone
Drones or Grubs are the foot soldiers of the Locust Horde. Completely loyal to their Queen, the Drones are willing to toss their lives away in a second to kill a single Gear. The Drones are said to be bred by the Queen herself.Gears of War 2 collectible Many different classes of Drones specialize in different forms of combat. They are born and bred for combat, fearless even when outnumbered. There have been reports of Drones appearing on the surface stealing children and other humans for decades before the Pendulum Wars, but up until just before Emergence Day, these have turned into nothing more than fairy tales and urban legends.Gears of War 1 legend of Monster stealing children, and the Tyran tales of Romily and Boogeyman Years before E-Day, the Locust Horde was building up its army in preparation of the invasion of the surface. Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Horde attacked all major Seran cities with the Drones leading the charge. Anatomy Drones have a muscular, humanoid body, covered in pale, thick, white skin, likely due to their underground lifestyle. Drones have roughly the same anatomy as a Human with 2 eyes, 2 nostrils, 2 arms, 2 legs, a mouth full of teeth and a normal torso.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 249 They are extremely resilient, likely due to extreme conditioning and training. Their skin is rock hard, being able to withstand cuts and jabs from blades and sharp objects. This was discovered on, or soon after E-Day when Serans found themselves unable to defend themselves with the bayonet attached to the Retro Lancer. A Gear can, however, use a blade effectively on a Drone if enough brute force is used (normally requiring a running start and to raise the victim over head to allow it to sink onto the blade, killing it.) It was discovered that a Drone's skin isn't resistant to being chainsawed, the bayonet of choice standard on all modern Lancers, revealing that they have multiple organs and intestines. A ribcage is also visible. Decapitation also reveals a spine. History E-Day On Emergence Day, the Locust Horde launched an all-out attack on the surface, hitting every single COG nation and remnant of the UIR.Gears of Wars: Jacinto's Remnant The Drones began systematically killing every single human they encountered and fought off any COG counterattack the Serans could muster. The Drones began ransacking cities across the planet and stealing technology to help benefit their war effort. Cities like Jannermont and Andius were ransacked and looted, with the local population massacred. The Drones' natural hides made it nearly impossible to kill with the knife on the Retro Lancer.Their bloodthirsty nature made the Drones a truly horrible enemy for the Gears to fight. Because of their advantage in the war, the Serans were forced into desperate measures and launched all their WMDs and Hammer of Dawn stations. Destroying all life outside of Jacinto Plateau and killing any Drone caught outside the Hollow, the Hammer of Dawn strikes failed to eliminate the Locust Horde or the majority strong Drone army. The war would continue for years to come, with the Horde continuing to gain ground towards Ephyra. From Victory to Defeat With one military victory after another, the Locust Horde would continue their march on Ephyra and the rest of Jacinto. By 5 A.E, Landown, only a day’s drive away from Jacinto City, was captured. In 10 A.E Ephyra, the COG’s capital, was attacked. Only capturing the city after Marcus Fenix, having deserted his post with the targeting laser for the Hammer of Dawn to save his father, the Horde was able to conquer the symbol of the COG.Gears of War: Aspho Fields For the next four years the Drones would continue to advance towards Jacinto City, the last refuge for the Seran race. By 14 A.E the COG Army was greatly diminished allowing criminals and possibly criminally insane to enlist in the COG Army. One of these criminals was Marcus, who would fight hundreds of Drones in the Ephyra City area. The Drones lead by General RAAM would try to stop the COG from using the Lightmass bomb. But unfortunately for the Locust Horde, the COG was able to launch the Lightmass bomb and attack the Outer Hollows. The bombing killed untold numbers of Drones along with other caste members of the Locust Horde. The Locust Horde faced it greatest defeat since the step back at 1 A.E Bloom, but it was not destroyed and was able to recuperate. A New Army Weeks after the bombing at Timgad, the Locust Horde was forced to rebuild the Hollows and their army. The Drones were given new armor and new classes of warriors. Snipers were given new armor, Grapplers were trained to climb over the natural defenses of Jacinto, Cyclops were trained to use the Lancer chainsaw bayonet, and a new class of Grenadier was given the Scorcher Flamethrower. But a major change was placed in the hierarchy, Skorge, the leader of the Kantus monks, was placed in charge of the Locust army, replacing the deceased General RAAM, a drone. Skorge used the Riftworm to counterattack the COG and destroy at least two cities and an unknown amount of COG outposts. The new Drone army would lead the siege of Jacinto. They would attack North Gate Agricultural Depot, opening the siege by taking out the food centers for Jacinto. The Horde would continue to lay siege to Jacinto, while Drones would eliminate Gears in the Pirnah Badlands. After the small Drone presence in the badlands was eradicated, Montevado and Tollen were gone. The Locust counterattack began. By 15 A.E the Locust Horde was within Jacinto City, raiding Pomeroy Depot and Jacinto Med. Though the attacks are viewed desperate by the COG, the continuing raids into Jacinto forced the COG to launch an attack deep into Locust-held territory on the Plateau. The COG assembled a large force of Gears from newly recruited Stranded soldiers to veterans of the Pendulum Wars. The COG strike force entered the Landown area, while the Locust Army waited for an ambush, using their Seeders to take out many King Ravens. Reavers attacked the Derricks while Grapplers climbed aboard many of the Rigs, leading to heavy losses on both sides. The COG was able to enter Landown but with unacceptable losses which failed to stop the main Locust army from attacking Jacinto.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant intro While the COG forces entered Landown they engaged the Drones in urban combat, which suffered in heavy losses for the Horde. The COG forces were able to deploy their Grindlifts, but the Drones, led by Skorge, carried out a partially successful attack on the dig sight, killing many Gears, destroying several Derricks and even personally slicing through a Centaur. In an all-out attack on the Inner Hollow, Drones ambushed several COG squads before they had the chance of getting out of their Grindlifts.Gears of War 2 Fall of Nexus While the second wave of Gears was landing inside Nexus, the Drones were fighting a second front against the Lambent. The Lambent were routing the Drones on all fronts inside Nexus, leaving the interior almost defenseless for Delta Squad. The Drones failed to stop the Gears from entering the palace but the Queen sent the main Locust army to attack Jacinto to try sinking the city to flood the Hollows and exterminate the Lambent threat. Tens of thousands of Drones attack Jacinto with hundreds of Grapplers climbing into the COG HQ and other parts of the army enter via the sinkhole. At the same time, Reavers try to keep the skies under their control. Delta Squad was able to defeat Skorge, leaving the Locust Horde leaderless. Delta Squad was also able to defend the COG HQ and lead a counterattack into the heart of the sinkhole, killing hundreds of Drones on the way and entering the sinkhole on a hijacked Brumak. The two Gears, Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago, were able to sink Jacinto themselves by detonating a Lambent Brumak with the Hammer of Dawn, leaving the whole Locust army trapped on and under Jacinto city. , 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto.|250px]] Lambent Invasion After the sinking of Jacinto and the flooding of the hollows, a vast amount of Drones became separated from the Horde and reverted to their feral stages. These savage drones would rebuild their tunnels near the surface or occupied the former homes of the Serans.http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx Meanwhile, other Drones such as Sniper, Cyclops, Grappler and Spotter who were still loyal to the Queen, joined with the Remnant of the Horde and attacked Port Farrall. In a series of battles around the city, the COG abandoned the city and headed for the Lesser Islands. While the remnant would disappear for the next 18 months, it reemerged to fight the Lambent and Serans during the Lambent Invasion. Eighteen months after the Lambent attacks on Vectes, some of the stranded Drones became the Savage Drones.Gears of War 3 Behavior and reproduction It is speculated that Drones breed by rape as Colonel Hoffman said that Berserkers are tied down and then raped. Drones use the massive tunnel network under the planet's surface for troop movement and can quickly create portals almost anywhere on the surface called Emergence Holes, which they often use to surprise their enemies. Around 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, feral drones began digging small tunnels and living in the homes of Serans to try to regain the atmosphere of the Hollows. The Seran humans have a "mindless Horde" mentality of the Drones, but the Drones are fully capable of setting up ambushes, lures, and sniping tactics. But all Drones are willing to throw their lives away by the hundreds to kill a single entrenched Gear. The Drone was unable to lose moral or rout in the face of the Serans, but after the Lambent Invasion, many Drones gave ground in face of the advancing Lambent Locust. Drones have a low-tolerance for light, so they wear goggles to avoid this military disadvantage.Gears of War The females of Drones are Berserkers, Berserkers are taller and more aggressive than their male counterparts, and need to be chained. Notable Drones *General RAAM *Captured drone during the battle of Port Farrall Behind the Scenes *Another Drone variant was set to appear in Gears of War named the Locust Hunter. Armed with a Torque Bow, it was eventually scrapped in favor of the Grenadier, and the Torque Bow was given to the Theron Guard. *Drones know some human language. References Category:Locust Horde